Indomitable class
The Indomitable-class was a Federation class XII battleship starship in Starfleet service in the 23rd century, becoming active on reference stardate 2/2208. A mark II uprated modification entered service on stardate 2/2303. History and specifications The Indomitable was created in the late 23rd century as a battleship modification of technology created for the refit heavy cruiser. Mark I Indomitable-class vessels crewed 580 officers and men, with room for up to 20 passengers, while the uprated mark II required 620 crew. Additionally, the Indomitable could carry 27,500 metric tons of cargo, rated at 550 SCU (standard cargo units). The mark I vessels weighed 182,165 metric tons, and the uprated mark II was 185,945 tons. The Indomitable measured 543.7 meters in length, 224.2 meters in width and 92.2 meters in height. The Indomitable had six standard (6-person) personnel transporters, six 22-person escape transporter stages and three cargo transporters. The control computer of the mark I Indomitable vessels was of the M-7 type, while the mark IIs had M-8 computers. The Indomitable mark I warp engines were FWG-1 type, while the increased mass of the mark II used FWG-3 units, rated to cruise at warp factor 8 and max out at warp factor 9.9. The Indomitable impulse engines were of the FIG-2 type. The Indomitable weapons consisted of four dual-emitter FH-411 phaser banks, a total of eight phaser emitters, with forward, aft, port and starboard firing arcs. The mark I vessels had four FP-4 photon torpedo launchers with forward, aft, port and starboard firing arcs, while the mark II had an additional two launchers, bringing the total to six. Indomitable was defended by FSP model deflector shields. The Indomitable-class history began shortly after the was involved in the V'Ger Incident of 2273, with a successful test of new systems. Starfleet approved plans to build a battleship class based on reports being received from Project Dixie and Project Grey Ghost, with Starfleet Intelligence reporting that the Klingons were aspiring to build a successor to the , and that the Romulans were about to start construction on a new battleship. The approved Indomitable design was an affirmation for Daystrom Data Concepts with the first practical use of the M-7 computer. Construction began on the first four ships at the Earth's shipyards on stardate 2/2012. When Shuvinaaljis Warp Technologies, Inc announced the development of the transwarp drive technology on stardate 2/2106, Starfleet immediately canceled the development of the Indomitable-class in favor of the development of the starships. The original four Indomitable vessels were held in reserve status as of their completion on stardate 2/2112. Admiral Joseph Holman of Earth Spacedock took the issue of the deployment of battleship vessels directly to the Commander of Starfleet, Harry Morrow. Holman informed Morrow of the upcoming deployment of the Klingon and Romulan starship types in concern that the Indomitable prototypes were not being used to their full potential. Holman agreed with the decision to give the Excelsior ships the priority of Starfleet development, but he fervently recommended that the mothballed Indomitable vessels be deployed to ensure the safety of the Federation. Morrow agreed, and announced the immediate reactivation of the Indomitable project, with the four completed ships to be brought out of mothballs at once and the construction of the six remaining ships begun immediately. Admiral Morrow also publicly revealed that the Klingons and Romulans were about to deploy the and battleships along their border areas, as an example of where the Indomitable ships were needed most. The first four ships were simultaneously commissioned on stardate 2/2208.01. All four ships were immediately sent to the Klingon and Romulan border areas. Their appearance has apparently evened the balance of power for the moment despite having a smaller displacement than the opposing ships, with combat capabilities vastly superior to their Klingon and Romulan counterparts. In the later 23rd century, the Indomitable-class was slated to continue production at the Mars shipyards at a rate of 2 per year. ( ) Known ships * * * * (NCC-2013) Appendices Connections de:Indomitable-Klasse category:federation starship classes